Les anges appartiennent au Paradis
by Selina Lex
Summary: Trad.Les anges sont liés au Paradis, les démons à l'Enfer. Un endroit neutre, le Meadow... Mais que se passe t il si la frontière est franchie ? Une révélation.


_**Les Anges appartiennent au Paradis**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer, 'Angels belong in Heaven' de LittleMissEmo**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Lien Auteur **__**.net/u/1594053/LittleMissEmo**___

_**Lien Fiction originale **__**.net/s/4531389/1/Angels_Belong_In_Heaven**___

_**Résumé : Les anges sont liés au Paradis, les démons à l'Enfer. Un endroit neutre, le Meadow... Mais que se passe t il si la frontière est franchie ? Une révélation.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre Unique**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il y a un endroit sur Terre comme nul autre. Il est unique. Aucun autre lieu sur la planète entière ne peut supporter, ni être tel que celui là. C'est un point de rencontre, une position où les opposés extrêmes peuvent se retrouver, sans que leurs forces magnétiques ne les éloignent l'un de l'autre. Il est appelé Meadow.

xoxo

**EPOV**

Je me tiens à la frontière du Meadow. Tout autour de moi les arbres flétrissent, les animaux meurent et le sol sous mes pieds devient poussière et feu. Les nuages épais et menaçants qui se pressent au dessus de moi sont d'une couleur verdâtre maladive et l'odeur de souffre emplit l'air que je respire.

Mais rien de tout cela ne me dérange.

Après tout, je suis né du Lac de Feu. Je suis la main droite du Diable. Je suis l'homme de main de Lucifer. Autre que le diable en personne, je suis le plus puissant, le plus diabolique des êtres qui vit en ce monde, qui n'a jamais marché sur la surface de cette terre ou au plus profond de l'Enfer.

Mes cheveux ont la couleur du feu, tout comme mes yeux. Rouges. Démoniaques et malicieux. Je suis le roi de la trahison, de la tricherie, de la haine et de la douleur. Les âmes des damnés plient de frayeur quand je marche près d'eux, criant une agonie qui dépasse de loin toutes les douleurs existantes si je les frôle.

C'est ainsi que je me tiens, à la limite du lieu de rencontre entre le Bien et le Mal. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je ne veux pas être si proche de quelque chose si bon... si _pure_.

Il n'y a encore personne de l'autre coté, mais les énergies qui émanent de la Terre elle même sont si puissantes que mon estomac se retourne et que ma tête me fait mal. Je ne veux rien de plus que de retourner dans mon antre infernal, revenir vers mes serviteurs qui ont soif de l'égoïsme et de la haine lubrique qui émanent de mon être. Mais je n'ai pas le choix en la matière. Lucifer aime jouer à des petits jeux avec moi de temps en temps. Comme pour tester mon endurance. Alors, il m'envoie ici, dans ce lieu d'équilibre pour rencontrer le petit ange parfait de Dieu. Tout ce que j'en sais est que cet ange est dit comme le plus pur et le plus parfait des anges de tout le Paradis.

_Pathétique !_

Ça me dégoute rien que d'y penser.

Un déferlement de tonnerre s'écrase au dessus de moi, cendres et feux commencent à tomber, mais pas sur moi, seulement autour de moi. Il se rapproche. L'autre entité est en train de descendre. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques instants et je suis déjà ennuyé par cette réunion, ce défi. Ce ne sera pas un vrai défi de toutes les façons. Satan m'a demandé de tenter de changer cette entité. De l'attirer de l'autre coté. De l'entrainer dans les flammes. Ça sera facile. Je suis magnifique. Effroyablement beau et personne, pas même le plus pur des anges du Paradis ne pourrait me résister.

Soudain, une lumière dorée angélique se déverse du ciel bleu, de l'autre coté. Une silhouette flotte doucement jusqu'au sol, ses ailes blanches massives déployées sur toute leur longueur. Ma gorge brule. Grognements et grondements résonnent dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux les arrêter. La joie, l'amour et le bonheur qui émanent du cœur de mon adversaire sont si puissants que je déglutit prêt à vomir. Je passe outre, serrant mon estomac. Je vois le pied de la silhouette qui touche le sol avec légèreté. La lumière commence à s'estomper et je tente un coup d'œil pour croiser les yeux de mon adversaire.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, de l'histoire de cette planète, de toutes les planètes, mon souffle reste pris dans ma gorge.

xoxo

**BPOV**

Mes pieds touchent l'herbe tendre. Un sourire franchit mes lèvres. À chaque fois que je viens sur cette terre, je suis étonnée de toutes ces merveilles autour de moi. Le doux ciel bleu azur. L'exquise et légère brise. La végétation qui fleurit partout où je marche. Les petites créatures qui se rassemblent autour de moi. Cela m'inonde d'une joie si grande que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser d'amour. Mais, je me sens toujours ainsi. Remplie d'amour. Je suis la fille de Dieu. Née dans le Jardin d'Éden. Je suis la plus puissante parmi mes frères et sœurs. Pourtant, nous sommes tous égaux. Bien que mon endurance est plus élevée qu'eux, nous sommes tous comblés d'une même joie et de ce bonheur qu'est d'exister pour servir notre grand créateur.

Alors que je me tiens au bord de ce charmant Meadow, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ravie du privilège de sentir l'herbe verte sous mes pieds. J'incline ma tête. L'aura chaude et dorée commence à s'estomper autour de moi et je me rends compte d'une autre présence en ce lieu enchanté. Un sentiment que je ne peux percevoir que dans cette dimension me prend l'estomac. Bien que j'ai déjà pu ressentir la maladie auparavant, ce que je vis n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis habituée.

Le sourire quitte mes lèvres. Là, de l'autre coté du Meadow, est mon défi. Il est difficile pour moi de l'entrapercevoir, mais sous toute cette haine et cette rage brulante, il y a une étincelle, une petite graine d'espoir, un petit bout d'âme. Chaque créature vivante a une âme, mais pour certains, il est plus difficile de la trouver que pour d'autres.

Ce cas là est particulièrement difficile. Même plus dur que Lucifer en personne. Lucifer a, autrefois, été un ange et donc, même s'il déteste l'idée, même s'il l'a enterré sous sa haine, sa colère, sa douleur et sa lubricité depuis une éternité, il a tout de même une âme. Alors que cette créature est purement diabolique. Née du Lac de Feu. Créée pour un seul but. Apporter l'anarchie et la méchanceté. Pourtant, même Lucifer ne peut détruire complètement une âme. Et en voici la preuve. Ici, devant moi, se tient l'être le plus maléfique de toute la Création et je peux sentir son âme.

Je lève mon regard. La première chose que je remarque est la différence drastique entre mon coté du Meadow et le sien. Alors que mon regard balaie le paysage désolé et horrible, je le vois.

Toutes mes pensées s'envolent. Celui qui se tient devant moi est l'être le plus terriblement beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Sa peau pale et fantomatique. Ses épaisses boucles bronze. Sa silhouette longiligne et musclée. Et ses yeux...

_Oh mon..._

Des flammes de rage et de haine brulent sous ces orbes rouges maléfiques telles un torrent de méchanceté pure.

J'ai cette étrange sentiment, quelque chose que je ne parviens à nommer. Toutes les alarmes de mon esprit me disent de le tuer, de débarrasser la Terre de sa présence nauséabonde. Cependant, toutes les fibres de mon corps aspirent à ce que ses bras forts m'enlacent, que ses lèvres parfaites se fondent sur les miennes de la plus pécheresse des façons. Je repose mon regard vers le sol. Je peux sentir la coloration rouge et honteuse de mes joues.

_Comment puis je penser à des choses si coupables ?_

Je prends une profonde respiration et relève mes yeux pour défier mon opposant. Son visage auparavant impassible s'est étiré en un sourire narquois et malsain. Je le regarde sans afficher d'expression.

_Je ne dois pas réagir... Je ne dois pas réagir... Je ne dois pas réagir..._

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Cet être a besoin d'amour. Besoin de comprendre une joie autre qu'une jubilation malveillante. Alors je lui offre un sourire, plein de toute l'intensité et de la compassion que j'ai en moi, et je commence à aimer cette créature d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté. Le sourire narquois disparaît. Son visage se contorsionne en un masque de colère.

Le combat commence.

xoxo

**EPOV**

Mon souffle est coupé. Se tient devant moi la plus magnifique, pure, parfaite des créatures que mes yeux n'ont jamais vus. Un parangon de la beauté pourraient dire certains. Sa peau pâle semble lumineuse. Tout brille d'or, baigné par le soleil de son coté du Meadow. Ses cheveux ondulent autour d'elle en de riches boucles brunes. Et malgré le fait que ses ailes soient physiquement impossibles à voir dans cette dimension, je peux tout de même apercevoir leurs ombres furtives.

Mes yeux parcourent son corps parfait, caché sous une cape blanche vaporeuse, le contraire de la mienne qui est lourde et noire et, ils continuent leur chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres sensuelles et boudeuses.

_Oh ce que je pourrais faire de ces lèvres..._

Je souris à l'idée. Je ne veux rien de plus que l'attirer contre moi et de la corrompre de la plus lascive des manières. Mes yeux se déplacent un peu plus pour rencontrer les siens. Je suis instantanément dégouté. Comme tous les autres anges, son regard brille avec cette lueur fanatique qui en noie la couleur.

Si elle était humaine, ses yeux auraient été d'un magnifique et séduisant brun chocolat. Mais non, elle est un ange et donc ses yeux exultent de l'amour et de la joie.

_Il y a toujours un hic..._

Soudain, je ressens des vagues d'amour et de bienveillance se presser contre moi, tentant de me pénétrer et de me gagner. Mon sourire s'enfuie de mon visage. Comment ose t elle ? Alors c'est ainsi que cela va être ? Un combat jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tombe. Je peux aussi jouer à ce jeu là. Je commence à projeter la haine que j'ai de renfermée contre elle depuis bien trop d'années. Son sourire éclatant vacille.

Sa voix sonne dans le Meadow comme des clochettes qui tintent. « Ce n'est pas très gentil. ».

« Je sais. ».

« Ça peut se dérouler autrement. ». Elle ne parle pas, elle semble chanter.

Je soupire. « Tu n'es pas très maline tu sais. ».

Elle demande. « Être maléfique est une perte d'énergie. Pourquoi en prendre la peine ? ».

Je marche jusqu'à la frontière entre nous. D'un coté, il y a le feu et la haine, de l'autre, de la tendresse et de l'amour. À chaque pas, il devient de plus en plus difficile de rester droit. J'atteins la ligne et m'arrête. Je lui demande calmement.

« Pourquoi voudrais je être bon quand j'ai plus de pouvoir que tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer ? ».

Elle avance tout autant. Je peux dire que c'est dur pour elle, mais elle endure. J'espère que cela fait mal. Elle se stoppe au niveau de la ligne. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle est petite. Elle ne m'arrive qu'au menton. Un étrange sentiment passe dans mon estomac.

« Pourquoi voudrais je du pouvoir quand je connais un bonheur que tu ne peux commencer à imaginer ? ».

Je ne sais point ce qui me prend. Peut être est ce un conflit interne ou mon aura diabolique qui est bien trop près de son aura bienveillant. Peut être est ce dû au fait d'être sur Terre depuis si longtemps. Quoi que ce soit, je ne le regrette pas. D'un pas en avant, décidé, je me tiens sur la ligne et l'attire brutalement pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Nous sommes pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ses courbes douces et féminines contre ma longueur dure et masculine. Je saisis son menton et étreins ses lèvres avec les miens.

_Cela fait si longtemps. Trop longtemps..._

Ses lèvres sont douces et tendres, juste comme je les imaginais. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, pour la gouter. Un gémissement guttural s'échappe d'elle. Je ris, sombrement, alors qu'elle se recule violemment. Une flamme rouge court le long de sa peau, montant de sa gorge jusque ses joues. Un autre type de feu gronde en moi à présent. Le feu du désir et de la passion. Je veux couler dans ses profondeurs pures et intactes, l'entendre crier mon nom dans la douleur et l'extase.

Je la tire à nouveau vers moi et plonge ma tête contre son cou, mordillant et suçant. Elle tente de lutter, de s'échapper mais je fais glisser mon bras fort autour de sa taille et la garde fermement contre moi. Rapidement, ses cris de protestation se transforment en gémissements de plaisir alors que je continue à ravir son cou long et mince. Je prends son lobe dans ma bouche et le mords assez fort pour laisser une marque. Elle crie mais pas de douleur. Je repositionne son menton vers moi et pousse ses lèvres contre les miennes avec agressivité. Je fais courir ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvre sa bouche par un geste réflexe et j'y plonge pour la dominer rapidement. Autant je peux apprécier combien c'est facile, cela aurait été bien mieux si elle avait essayé. Je m'interrompt et murmure à son oreille d'une voix tendue.

« Luttes contre moi ! ».

Elle frissonne. Je retourne mes lèvres contre les siennes et écarte ses lèvres avec ma langue. Encore une fois, je domine sa bouche rapidement, mais alors que j'étais sur le point de la rabrouer à nouveau, je sens sa langue douce frotter la mienne. Je gronde, bruyamment, à sa manière timide d'explorer ma bouche. Je la rapproche de moi. Je peux sentir chaque partie de son corps contre le mien. Mon corps répond au sien d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais fait auprès d'une femme. Il est clair que je ne suis pas un débutant sur le sujet. J'ai tenté beaucoup de jeunes femmes à venir du coté obscur en usant de mon corps, mais là, c'est quelque chose de différent. Et je l'apprécie.

xoxo

**BPOV**

Les émotions qui luttent en moi me rendent si confuse. Ces choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Une minute je suis remontée, prête à le combattre et l'instant d'après je suis en train de gémir et succomber dans ses bras. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire est mauvais et impure. C'est le diable dans sa forme la plus pure, me tentant d'une façon jamais faite auparavant, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de résister.

_Je ne veux pas résister._

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne peux même pas y mettre un nom. C'est comme l'écho d'une émotion humaine mais sans l'être. Parce que c'est moi.

Doucement, je retire ma bouche de la sienne et fait courir mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. J'agis complètement par instinct. Je peux sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps. Il frôle un sein. La sensation est telle un choc électrique, comme si la foudre touchait directement mon âme. Je me cambre sur lui, en gémissant. Je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille.

« Ton âme est si pure... si intacte. Cela me rend malade, mais je ne peux m'écarter. ». Il y a tant de frustration dans sa voix mais aussi une pointe de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose un peu comme l'émotion humaine correspondant au désir.

Un étrange contentement traverse mon corps. Il est vrai que moi aussi, je trouve cela difficile de rester si proche. Ma tête est douloureuse et mon estomac me fait mal. Mais je ne peux reculer. Je ne peux m'intimer de m'en aller. Ses mains enserrent ma taille.

Je chuchote. « Ton âme est si profondément enterrée. Mais, cachée sous toute cette haine et cette douleur, elle m'attend. ». Puis, je m'écarte un peu pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est effrayant, ce rouge écarlate impie. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir. Ses sourcils se renfrognent.

« Je n'ai pas d'âme... ». Il dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « ...Je n'en ai jamais eu. ».

Je l'observe un moment et réalise ce qu'il se passe. « C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Est-ce ce que tu crois ? ». Je souris légèrement et touche sa joue avec mon doigt. « Bien sûr que tu as une âme. Tout ce qui vit à une âme. Ne te demandes tu pas pourquoi ton contact ne me brules ni même chauffe ma peau ? C'est qu'il y a une toute petite part de toi qui ne le veut pas. Qui ne te laissera pas me blesser car c'est mal. Sous ces couches et ces épaisseurs d'aigreur, de colère et de malice, elle est là et attend d'être libérée. ».

Il ne me croit pas une seconde, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que je suis complétement en sécurité dans ses bras, et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, même s'il a toutes les intentions de le faire. Cette magnifique tranche d'âme ne le laissera pas agir, peu importe le fait qu'il renie son existence. Et maintenant, mon travail est de la ramener à la surface. De lui montrer une vie et un amour qu'il ne pourrait concevoir.

Soudainement, ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Il est brutal et rude, mais j'apprécie en quelque sorte, je trouve cela presque excitant. Sans crier gare, il me pose au sol le long de son corps. Je ne sais comment on a atterrit là et je m'en moque. Sa bouche attaque toujours la mienne et ses mains sont toujours en train d'explorer mais à présent, il tente d'accéder à l'intérieur de ma robe. Sans même y réfléchir plus longuement, je m'assois et retire le vêtement de ma peau. Quand je réalise mon geste, un rougissement recouvre mon visage.

Et me voici, complètement nue devant un démon lubrique. Ses yeux me dévorent, prenant en compte chaque centimètre de mon corps. Il y a une étrange moiteur entre mes jambes que je ne peux expliquer. Une toute aussi étrange pulsation qui n'est pas douloureuse mais pas agréable non plus. Le beau démon devant moi sourit, narquois, et retire ses vêtements. Mon rougissement s'intensifie et je détourne mon regard. Il rit et relève mon menton.

« Regardes toi. Si pure et innocente mais dotée d'un tel feu sous ta peau. Tu ne peux démentir le fait que tu veux _cela_ autant que moi. ».

Je ne suis pas certaine du sens de '_cela_', mais il a raison. Brusquement, ses lèvres s'en prennent à mon mamelon. Je ne peux retenir mon cri de plaisir. « Ahhh ! ».

Une de ses mains expertes, serpente jusque mon mollet puis le long de ma cuisse. Son pouce frôle un endroit dont je connais à peine l'existence. La sensation n'est que pur plaisir. Le paradis sur Terre. Je gémis à nouveau et je le sens sourire. Il s'occupe de mon autre sein tandis que sa main continue d'exercer sa pression. Je suis trop perdue dans les vagues de plaisir qu'il provoque en moi pour remarquer qu'il descend vers mon estomac. Il effleure ma hanche de ses lèvres et je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et observe, pour la première fois, que mon corps est allongé sur la frontière.

Sur ma gauche, il y a le ciel bleu et le chant des oiseaux alors que sur ma droite, tout n'est que feu et cendres. Mon corps et mon esprit sont si confus en ce moment, par le fait d'être des deux cotés, que je ne me sens plus si écœurée. Je retourne mon regard vers l'homme incroyable qui se tient à présent, entre mes cuisses grandes écartées. Il sourit et descend sa tête, me caressant avec sa langue comme il vient de le faire avec sa main.

Seulement cette fois, c'est encore mieux. Mes hanches se soulèvent vers lui, mon corps retombe au sol et mes paupières sont fermement closes. Je balance mes mains et tente de m'agripper, de trouver un appui sur le sol.

_Il se passe quelque chose... _

Quelque chose est en train de se produire.

**EPOV**

Son corps est encore plus tentant que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Elle est si pure et si parfaite que cela le rend sans aucune prétention, bien plus désirable au point que cela me rend presque dingue. Son goût, sur mes lèvres est comme le plus doux, le plus interdit des fruits jamais créés. Ses mains parviennent jusque dans mes cheveux et m'incitent à aller plus loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Mais quelque chose me dérange.

Elle avait raison, ce qu'elle a dit. Non point que j'ai une âme, mais que je ne peux lui faire du mal.

J'ai pourtant désespérément envie de lui en faire. C'est dans ma nature profonde. Mais quelque chose d'inexplicable me retient.

Subitement, elle se met à trembler. Ses gémissements montent d'une octave et elle jouit dans ma bouche. C'est la chose la plus proche du paradis que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Son corps reste immobile et elle laisse échapper un soupir. Je m'écarte de son sexe et laisse une ligne de baisers affamés le long de son corps, me stoppant à son menton. Ses mains sont encore emmêlées dans mes cheveux.

Je chuchote. « Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. ».

Elle halète. « Ça... Ce... Qu'est ce que c'était ? ».

Je souris. « C'est ma vision du Paradis. ».

Ses yeux se ferment et ses mains commencent à me masser le cou et les épaules. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'endorme. C'est une autre chose que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Le sommeil. Son corps répond immédiatement. Ses jambes entourent ma taille, ses mains retournent dans mes cheveux et elle se presse contre mon torse.

« Pressée à ce que je vois ? ».

Elle murmure contre mes lèvres. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était... Mais j'en veux un autre. ».

Je penche un peu ma tête pour voir ses joues s'assombrir. En grondant, mes lèvres attaquent son cou. Je suis tellement en érection que s'en est presque douloureux. Je peux sentir ses petites mains qui explorent mon corps. Ses doigts tracent le v de mes hanches et frôlent mon sexe engorgé. Mon soupir est fort et embarrassant. Elle le fait à nouveau. Timide et douce, mais cette fois elle me prend dans sa main. Je sais qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

Je passe ma main entre nous et attrape son petit poing, le faisant monter et descendre avec le mien. La sensation est indescriptible. Elle me tient un peu plus serré et ma main lâche son étreinte. Je me hisse sur mon coude pour ne pas l'écraser et laisse tomber ma tête. Elle est d'une lenteur désespérante. Elle me touche encore un peu plus fermement mais c'est assez pour que je perde pied. Je m'effondre sur elle, haletant et essoufflé.

Ses lèvres commencent à parcourir mon cou et elle continue son va et vient jusqu'à ce que mon membre réponde avec ferveur. Je m'empare de ses lèvres et prends sa langue dans ma bouche, la suçant fortement. Elle gémit et je prends cela comme une chance. Sans avertissement, je m'engouffre dans son étroite et lisse preuve de féminité. Cela me fait, de nouveau, presque jouir. Elle est si chaude et resserrée. Je l'entends qui glapit. Je me rétracte pour regarder son visage qui se contorsionne sous la douleur. Cela ne me donne aucune satisfaction. En fait, la vue de la belle créature sous moi me pousse à dire deux mots qui n'ont jamais quitté mes lèvres auparavant.

Je murmure. « Je suis désolé. ».

Après un moment, elle réalise ce que j'ai dit et en a le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle halète à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle n'est pas la seule. Ses yeux n'ont plus cette horrible lueur. Ce sont deux piscines sensuelles remplient du plus riche des chocolats.

Elle soupire. « Tes... Tes yeux. Ils sont devenus dorés ! ».

Je lève mon regard vers elle et de sous mes cils, utilise mon ton le plus persuasif. « Les tiens ont changés aussi. ».

Son regard est flou et sa respiration est hachée. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle tortille ses hanches, indiquant que la douleur s'est estompée. J'y réponds avec passion, fixant un rythme lent et pourtant fracassant. À chaque coup, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus vers l'oubli. Son corps, autant que le mien est tendu telle la flèche d'un arc prête à être libérée. Elle me rencontre à chaque coup de rein. Nos cris redoublent et elle commence à trembler. Et là, nous explosons ensemble.

Et quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produit. Après des éternités de douleurs et de haine, je ressens de l'amour. Et comme une couverture qui serait retirée, le sont aussi les couches de haine, de cupidité, et de méchanceté qui couvraient mon âme. Dans un éclair d'une lumière pure, dorée et brillante, mon âme m'inonde complètement, de mes orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Je sens un poids retiré de mes épaules. Quelque part dans un coin de mon esprit, j'entends un cri d'agonie, mais il ne perdure pas. Et puis, c'est le déclic.

_Je suis en train de changer._

xoxo

**BPOV**

Notre rythme augmente et nos soufflent redoublent. Chaque muscle de mon corps est tendu. Tout est en équilibre précaire sur la pointe d'un couteau et tout à coup, nous sommes tombés. Pendant un moment, le plaisir est plus grand que tout ce qu'il y a sur Terre, mais soudain, il se transforme en une douleur que je ne peux décrire. C'est comme si j'étais déchirée en deux. Des cris de douleur sont crachés de ma bouche. Chaque terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps prennent vie comme rongées par le feu. Et c'est là que je réalise.

_Ce sont mes ailes._

Mes magnifiques ailes blanches. Elles sont en train de m'être arrachées. Mais pas comme une punition. Je me transforme. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication pour ce type de douleur et quelque part dans un coin reculé de ma conscience, je réalise ce que c'est. Je suis un ange. Durant des millénaires, je me suis tenue dans la lumière de Dieu. Tout n'a été que magnificence, douceur et amour. Alors bien entendu, le changement ne peut être qu'agonie. C'est ce qui équilibre ma vie.

Au dessus de moi, le démon semble en pleine félicité. Dans un lieu d'amour pur. Et pour cela, je suis heureuse. Soudain, une lumière angélique et brillante m'emplit, lavant la douleur et me remplissant d'une douce torpeur. En même temps, j'ai la plus grande des révélations. Des flashs de souvenirs d'une vie précédente, vécue il y a une éternité. Un sacrifice plus grand que tout autre. L'histoire se joue devant mes yeux.

_Un homme et une femme sont amoureux. D'un amour si profond, que l'un serait heureux et prêt à se placer devant une balle pour sauver l'autre._

_C'est ainsi, qu'une nuit, le plus grand test possible leur a été imposé. Les deux allaient mourir, mais ils seraient séparé dans l'au-delà._

_L'un irait au Paradis. L'autre irait en Enfer._

_Tout ce qu'ils ont partagés sera oublié, aucune trace de leur amour ne survivrait. Bien qu'il savait que cela briserait le cœur de la femme, l'homme ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la femme qui détient son corps puisse aller en Enfer. Alors il a fait le plus grand des sacrifices. Il a condamné son âme à une éternité de souffrance pour qu'ainsi la femme puisse toujours connaître l'amour._

_Alors qu'il était trainé dans les profondeurs brulantes de la damnation éternelle, il cria un dernier souhait à sa bien aimée avant qu'elle ne s'élève._

_« Mon âme attendra. Trouves la pour moi ! »._

Le soleil transperce mes paupières. Elles semblent lourdes quand je les ouvrent. Le monde autour de moi est lumineux. Les arbres forment un cercle parfait autour de la petite clairière où je me tiens et se balancent dans la brise. Je soupire. Les oiseaux gazouillent. Les fleurs s'épanouissent. L'herbe, sous mes pieds, est douce. Il y a une sorte de poids sur moi. Mes bras agrippent une autre forme. Je tourne ma tête et mes yeux rencontrent deux magnifiques orbes émeraudes.

Je chuchote. « Edward... ».

« Bella... ».

« Je t'ai retrouvé. ».

« Je savais que tu y arriverais. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Pop ! J'essuie la larme qui tente de s'enfuir au coin de mon œil... nan c'est une poussière je t'assure ^^**_

_**L'auteur a eu l'illumination sur cette fic en regardant Constantine (avec Keanu Reeves)**_

_**Bon cet OS est trop cool pour le laisser de coté. Merci pour vos commentaires (ils sont largement bienvenus) ^^**_

_**Ah tiens je viens de réaliser que cela fait un an que je publies des fics sur Ffnet... Yo Shortie it's my Birthday !**_

_**Alors de gros, grands remerciements à toutes les personnes qui sont avec moi depuis le début ! **_

_**Que dire de plus ? J'ai rien glandé ce week end (à part cet OS) donc pas d'autre publication (désolée... Fuck j'aurais presque honte si je n'étais pas si flemmarde)**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
